Finarion Windwalker
Description At average height for an elf, Finarion is short compared to most humans, and his alabaster skin contrasts with the well-tanned races around him. His hair is auburn in color, the only trait untypical for an elf, and his eyes sparkle like polished emeralds. Personality Jovial, Joking, and Joyous, the elf Finarion is happy enough for three people. Or at least he looks that way. His way of handling situations is to look at the brighter side while trying to be pragmatic. He is quick to like someone and slow to find faults in them but is even slower to actually develop true companionship with a person. He'll take months to actually warm up to a person but will exchange jokes and banter with a person he's never met. History Finarion grew up in a elven village named Solar's Solace, after the hero who founded the village, and was the troublemaker amongst the elves. He would pick open locks just for the glee of winning, sneak up and scare people when he found it amusing, and other things that changed from day to day. The elders would have gotten rid of him quickly were he not one of the people with the greatest sense of responsibility. He devoted much of his time to scouting out the borders of their territory to make sure no enemies stumbled upon the village. He also spent a good amount of time around the sage-in-training, the elven maiden Lia, who served as one of the few people that could stand his jovial pranks. Through her, he learned much of the sage-craft that elves hold dear and his knowledge makes it rare for a race to surprise him. He made a point of learning of a multitude of creatures, should he ever have to defend himself against them. He eventually was recognized as an adult, a bit sooner than normal, and the elders quickly suggested he travel to see the world. He jumped at the idea, ready to see more of the world he'd read about in books and heard about from Lia. Though his friend seemed almost happy for him, she would mourn his absence as she could not go with him. He said goodbye to everyone in the village and left, forgetting the location of the village upon crossing the forest's border. He was distraught at his inability to think of the way home and spent a week trying to return, unsuccessfully. The elders hadn't informed him of this consequence and he quickly came to suspect that they had intended this all along. He moped for days on his way to the roadside, finding little solace in the new sights and sounds of the land outside. He made his way east and eventually came upon Godrith's Stand. The city seemed impressive to the elf and he was convinced he could live here. He has been looking for work for days now but hasn't had any luck. His thoughts have run again to offering to work as a sword-for-hire, but he'd rather not murder on command. Maybe the city watch has openings? Category:Half-elves Category:Rogues